Harry Potter: In meus nex take meus animus tergum
by Dum Dum3
Summary: The loveley Harry is Betrayed/Super/Time Travel Cliche. Absolutely timeless. Legal: I don't own it and I make no money off of it.
1. Chapter 1

Tonight was going to be the greatest night in his long and tortuous life. July 31st 2217, was the night that 237 year old Harry Potter would die surrounded by colleagues and friends he made as he traveled the world. Harry was currently the most accomplished wizard since the founders. He had masteries in Potion, Charms, Transfiguration, Defense, Herbology, Runes, Healing, Arithmancy, Warding, CoMC and though there was no official title for it he was a master of the Dark Arts and Politics. He was elected Minister for Magic twice, held the title of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot longer than any other person in history and was appointed as Ministry ambassador to the Goblins. Harry was a 4 time holder of the Order of Merlin 1st class and held multiple 2nd and 3rd class awards for his research into various spells, potions and ward schemes. Harry taught at Hogwarts for over 110 years before being appointed headmaster just after his 200th birthday. Harry was the only professor at Hogwarts to actually teach every core subject plus act had the school healer. In his time he apprenticed well over 350 students for their masteries all going on to be the best and brightest in their chosen field. Tonight though would be the greatest of his achievements tonight with his death all of it would be erased.

Despite his impressive list of accomplishments Harry Potter was just a shell of a man. It started just after his 18th birthday when his world went to hell. He had been betrayed by his most trusted friends and Albus Dumbledore. In some twisted century old plot to destroy the Potter family Albus Dumbledore, and Severus Snape faked their own deaths and the Weasleys worked with them because their destitution was the fault of one of his ancestors. They killed Kingsley Shaklebolt and framed him for it. Harry had managed to escape and went into exile. During his exile Dumbledore and the Weasleys brought terror to the wizarding world. Werewolves and muggleborns were enslaved; the muggleborns were turned into brood mares and studs. Vampires and Centaurs and Goblins were hunted into extinction. House Elves were still had the same lot but the free ones were all killed.

It was 23 years before Harry returned to the nightmare that was Magical England. Before then he was driven with the purpose to help people and he was doing a great job of taking back his homeland until he found Hermione. She was one of the enslaved muggleborns. She was found in Weasley (formerly Malfoy) Manor. Her mind was gone her body was wrecked from being forced to shit out 15 of Ron's children. In a moment of clarity she recognized Harry and begged him to kill her. That was the first time he cast the killing curse on anybody and it was the event that left Harry hollow. When Neville and Luna were found they explained everything that happened since he was driven away and he was filled with rage.

Harry changed his tactics and soon afterwards hired mercenaries and former Werewolf slaves. They tore through legions of Dumbledore's Phoenix Soldiers and Ministry Aurors with blood lust. It didn't take long to take the ministry and the Weasleys took refuge in Hogwarts still thinking the castle was impenetrable. It took Harry months devising the best method to collapse the wards and storm the castle. When they did storm the castle the cowards sent the children out to do their fighting. Thankfully his wolf pack had complete control of their mind and only slightly injured the children before and tearing apart any adult who put up resistance. The Weasleys, Snape and Dumbledore were left alive for Harry to deal with personally. Weeks of torture later he publicly executed the traitors in the great hall.

With the help of the ICW Harry managed to rebuild the government into its current incarnation. He organized the massive undertaking of reeducating the public; battling 2 generations of the belief that Dumbledore was God was most satisfying. Slowly magical Britain got back on its feet. Harry had remained in the public's eye just to ensure things ran smoothly in the new system.

While going through Dumbledore's personal belongings he found Dumbledore's personal diaries, magic research and the sorcerer's stone. These three items began Harry's transformation into the man he turned out to be. The diaries explained so much about why Dumbledore did what he did. His research notes and the stone provided Harry the means to fix this horrible nightmare.

The _Nex Animus Tergum _Ritual would at the time of his death send his soul back to any point in time he wished and merge it with his body of that time. Harry performed the ritual and began the greatest learning campaign in history. Harry scoured libraries around the world, learned from the greatest masters and preformed rituals to triple his raw magical power, and other abilities. The stone afforded him the time by extending his life to freakish levels even by wizard standards. When he died all of that would be sent back then he would finish them before they could do the damage they were aiming for.

Now would be the night, Harry had brewed just enough elixir to last to this night and destroyed the stone so he wouldn't be tempted to back out. It had shocked many when he announced his imminent death and made arrangements with a smile. His closest friends believed it was because he out lived most of his friends and students and was just happy to join them. No one truly knew what was happening and was awed when the Greatest Wizard of the last 1200 years drew his last breath and his body disappeared in a flash of white light.

_**July 30**__**th**__** 1991, 11:59:00**_

A small hut on an island being battered by the raging storm, the windows were dark, the people inside having gone to sleep hours earlier, except one. He was waiting for the stroke of midnight just like every year to kick off the solitary celebration of his birth. As he waited there was a bright flash light and the boy was disoriented for a moment. Once he got his bearings again he looked down at the birthday cake drawn into the dirt on the floor, then looked at his cousin's watch as it beeped midnight.

Turning back to the cake "Make a wish Harry!" and smiled in satisfaction.

_**Boom! Boom! Boom!**_

"There's someone at the door" Harry said to no one.

_**What do you guys think? I figured I would try my hand at a Betrayed/Super/Time Travel Harry Story. I love these clichés **_


	2. Chapter 2

It was hilarious to relive the Dursley's experience with Hagrid again. Harry even helped a bit by making Dudley's little piggy tail permanent. No matter how many times they cut it off it would grow back exactly six hours later.

It was a frustrating to go through the whole "I'm a Wizard?" speech but thankfully his mind was still befuddled enough from his death experience that he managed. It also helped when he tried to appear amazed at the sights and sounds of Diagon Alley. Harry didn't ask many questions as they toured around the alley, Hagrid merely thought Harry was overwhelmed by the experience, but Harry was more interested in determining whether or not Hagrid could be trusted or if being a buffoon was all an act. It had been over 200 years since Harry had interacted with the giant and his memory wasn't accurate enough for him to make that determination. A whole day of watching Hagrid's eyes light up with genuine enthusiasm over the smallest of things Harry concluded that he was a true friend, just not one he would be crying into a drink with.

There were several times during the day where Harry almost let something slip. The first was at the bank, he absolutely detested goblins now and that was the reason he was made an ambassador; he did give the greedy buggers and inch. When he saw Griphook for the first time he had to stop himself from killing creature with his bare hands. At Ollivander's Harry almost snapped the wand in his face, intent on finding another one, but realized it wasn't a big deal after all wands were such a trivial matter to him now. Then Hagrid bought his first friend back into his life. Harry almost broke down into tears when he saw Hedwig in that window. He held up well and promised himself he would cast every protective spell on her that he could.

Another plus to Hagrid's excitement was the fact he never noticed Harry had never tried to buy something beyond his list or when it was time to leave Harry told him he would take the night bus home. Harry hadn't realized his slip until he was sitting on the bus waving bye to Hagrid. He figured "Oh well" you can't do everything right.

Later on that night Harry cast a series of wards that would keep prying eyes off of the property and examined the blood wards that protected him. It amazed him when he read in Dumbledores diary that they were real. Apparently because of Voldemort and the prophecy, Harry had gotten a stay in his execution. Now he was just checking the ancient man's work. Harry noticed the wards were at their bare minimal power which didn't add up. After 10 years of living there the wards should be charged just enough to last another 7 years until they collapsed.

"No wonder he told me to come back every year" Harry mused. With these kinds of readings Harry concluded that the wards broke every year and had to be put up again just before he got home.

Harry found the rune set that allowed Dumbledore to monitor the ward strength and changed them to only show the current strength. After that was accomplished Harry managed to charge the wards with raw magical energy to full capacity. Now he could go any where with out having to worry about the damn things failing and bringing down the old man's wrath.

**August 5****th**** 1991**

Harry walked into the Gringotts bank hopefully for the last time. He had managed to contact a bank in Switzerland run by humans that he used in his previous life. He hoped to do four things today, 1 remove all his assets to his new bank and 2 create just enough of a scene to cause the goblins to lose face in the eyes of the public. 3 Deal a crippling blow the Voldemort's financial resources should the war stretch beyond the time allotted in Harry's plan. 4 hopefully try and divert the Weasley's attention from him by selling off their debt to an even more hated family.

Waiting in the queue patiently like any good Englishman it took several minutes before the goblin called him forward.

"What's your business?" the goblin asked gruffly with out looking up.

Harry presented his key to the goblin "I want to speak to an account manager about all of my assets held in this bank."

The goblin looked at the key then at Harry "Too young! Come back with your guardian or when you're 17. Next!" the goblin sneered.

'Thank you for being predictable' Harry thought. Harry waited just a moment before someone tried to push him aside for their turn. "Excuse me, but my business isn't done here!"

The Goblin just looked at him while the wizard trying to push past him looked affronted at being pushed back by a mere child.

"You sir are not an adult, and have no business discussing finance with us. Now leave before I have you escorted out and have your vaults seized."

Harry just smiled back "Very well I invoke the financial treaty of 1893 signed by Gorank the Ghastly and Minister Eugene Potter"

The Goblin at the desk and several others around stopped dead in their tracks "What do you know of that treaty boy?" he said while barring his teeth at Harry, an obvious sign of disrespect.

Harry was non pulsed and bared his teeth right back "Said treaty states in article 12 section C paragraph 8a, and I quote. Last scion of the house in question has all rights to control any assets held with in Gringotts' care regardless of age or lineage provided there is proof that said person is the last of the line. Failure to comply with said addendum requires Gringotts to forfeit the total of ¼ of the total assets in question from Gringotts own coffers. End quote. Now since everybody in this room knows for sure I am the last of my line and considering what I'm worth I don't think your superiors would be too happy with you and when my business is completed your people will have you for their next feast." Harry finished with a smile.

The goblin lost all of his gusto and nodded to a goblin off to the side of the room and gestured for Harry to follow it.

Harry was led to a cubicle used specifically for the purpose of discussing general business. As he sat down Harry slightly modified the silencing ward around the cubical to project their conversation to the whole bank while keeping the goblin inside from hearing the echo on the walls and added a repelling ward to keep bank employees from interfering with them.

The goblin glared at him for a moment before he began. "You have a lot of nerve wizard throwing a treaty like that around. What makes you think we will honor anything you request of us?"

"Simple If you don't not only will you lose a fair amount of gold but I can approach the ministry and have them declare a breach of contract and you will lose control of this bank by the end of the week." Harry said evenly and sure.

The goblin sat back and thought for a second "Very well, but don't think we will acquiesce to your demands again."

"I will use any treaty still enforced by the law if need be. If you don't like it enter into negotiations to have it changed or annulled. It really doesn't matter to me because by that time my business with Gringotts will be concluded." Harry countered with sneer.

The Goblin pulled a thick file out of a cabinet and slammed it on the desk in front of Harry. As he silently perused the file he discreetly changed the ward back to its original form so he could discuss the rest of his business with out any body else the wiser

"Well this is all well and good but there seems to be some account files missing" Harry said with a smirk.

"This is everything we have on the Potter accounts" The goblins said through gritted teeth.

Harry nodded "True, very true, but I'm not talking about Potter accounts, I'm referring to the Black and Lestrange accounts."

"You have no right to that information Mr. Potter. Even asking about them is a serious breach of contract you are under" The Goblin yelled.

Harry waited for him to catch his breath "Actually Mr. Manager, as you are no doubt aware Sirius Black is currently serving a life sentence in Azkaban. With his mother passed on that makes him head of the family. Again because of his current situation said duties fall to his next of kin and chosen heir, which just so happens to be me. The Lestranges are currently in a similar predicament and thanks to the shrewd business practices of Orion Black who arranged their marriage since Rudolphus and Bellatrix don't have an heir control of the Lestrange finances fall to the head of the Black family…again me."

The goblin just looked at Harry like he grew a second head.

"Go ahead and confirm it. I'll wait" Harry said sitting back

It took several minutes for the goblin to find the right files and scan their contents for the appropriate documents when he found them. With a defeated sigh he handed the files over to Harry and he looked over the files much like he did for the Potter accounts.

Harry swiftly altered the ward again "Well these are all in order, I assume these copies are for me to keep. Well the next order of business is to transfer these accounts to this bank" Harry said while handing over a piece of parchment with his new banks information.

"This is not a branch of Gringotts! What are you playing at?" The goblin jumped from his seat.

"I find this bank better to my liking. Their estate management department charges far less than Gringotts ever will and I actually get to keep all of the interest earned as opposed to splitting it with your fine institution. I also hear the dwarf jewel smiths they keep on contract actually understand that their commission entails full ownership of an item as opposed to the F'd up leasing tradition your people cling to. Plus I just don't like goblins." Harry stated calmly "I do expect you to comply with the staff of my new bank, I would hate to think you are trying to keep what is rightfully mine."

"Fine, but know that you and your family will never be allowed to do business with us again. If you ever step foot inside any branch of Gringotts you will be charged and tried as a thief and an enemy of the goblin nation" the goblin declared.

Harry stood and got nose to nose the cretin. "Thief am I? I fail to see how taking control of what is mine makes me a thief. As for being a enemy I knew that was going to happen long before I stepped through these doors. Good day sir"

As Harry left he saw the faces of confused and astonished humans and pissed of goblins. Harry just chuckled at their stupidity. Before Harry made it to the door several wizards and witches approached him about his new bank and enquired how to get in touch with them. Harry came prepared and handed out a bunch of business cards. When Harry crossed the threshold he could hear many people yelling in gobbledygook and laughed even harder.

Harry serenely made his way towards the Leaky Cauldron for his luncheon with his new financial manger and lawyer. He immediately recognized the two men dressed smartly in muggle suits.

"Mr. Carlisle, Mr. Alexander… Harry Potter, it's a pleasure to meet you" he introduced him self with a handshake. The men acknowledged him and gestured them to sit at there table.

As they were seated Harry looked over the menu quickly before the waiter came and took their order(1)

As they waited for their order, Harry began their meeting.

"OK guys I know we are supposed to have a strategy session but the day just got away from me. So I just want to get this out of the way enjoy our lunch then I have to be on my way, for some reason my time management skills seem to be off this week" Harry laughed at his personal joke.

The other men just laughed with him

"What is it you would like us to do Mr. Potter?" Carlisle asked

Harry handed over the files from Gringotts "I took care of the bank and their expecting you. The next thing I want you comb through these records Find out who owes me money and vise versa. I can tell you right now sell off the Weasley's debt for whoever will take it for what ever price they are will to pay. I'm not pressed on the details I just want it gone. Secondly send notice to the Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, and Parkinson Family. 60 day with full interest or they will be sued, after 45 days put a lean on their income and property."

Both men looked over the loan documents and nodded to each other in silent communication.

"Well Mr. Potter, that is pretty straight forward. It can be implemented within a day. I must say though you're going to ruin a bunch of old fortunes with this one act. May I ask why" Alexander asked.

Harry looked him dead in the eye and said "I don't believe in the imperious defense." Not exactly true in some cases but they didn't need to know that.

"anything else then sir" Alexander asked again.

Harry smiled "Yes I seem to have come across some spare change recently and my loving uncle always "beat" it into my head that investment is the key to financial success."

The others nodded.

"Well let see… I want 90% of the Daily Prophet, 51% of Witch Weekly, 33% of Zonko's with the understanding that I will lease to them various products of my own design that will keep them in business for years to come. At your discretion I want some of the Nimbus Company, and I'm willing to invest in a new company called Firebolt provided I get the first Six sequential brooms of the line and if they're as good as hear they will be let them know I will be willing to endorse their product for a fair price."

The two men were furiously scribbling on notepads. "Anything else" they asked in unison.

Harry liked their enthusiasm "Well there are some muggle companies I'm interested in. Lets see… There is a software company I think are onto some big stuff I wouldn't mind getting in on it. It's called Microsoft; I can just see a huge boom with in the next couple of years. Lets say 20% of the preferred stock and 15% of the common stock. Telecommunication companies are starting to pick up, not really sure which ones except for Motorola. Oh! There is also some companies in Japan. Sony, Nintendo, Nissan, Honda, Hyundai and Suzuki (2)"

"Mr. Potter, that is quite the gamble are you sure you want to do this?" Carlisle asked.

Harry just smile "It's not a gamble if you already know the out come"

Before Carlisle could retort Alexander asked "Anything else Mr. Potter"

"Yes just one thing. A large supply of international patent and copyright forms. I have a great deal of ideas and the sooner I get them tested and marketed The better off I'll be" Harry finished.

Both men looked over their notes just as their lunch arrived.

It was a relatively quiet meal after Harry set them on the direction he wanted to take.

All too soon the meal ended "Well gents, we met, we greeted and I don't know about you but I am certainly merry about our future prospects together. If you need anything I'm just an owl away"

Harry stood shook the men's hands and left back out into Diagon Ally to pick up some much need potions supplies and notebooks.

Harry was planning a busy month.

_**King's Cross Station**_

_**September 1**__**st**__** 1991, 11:45am**_

A group of redheads walked between platforms nine and ten. The matriarch of the group would stop every now and them and scream aloud about the station being packed with muggles and then looking around for a boy who was described as a miniature James Potter only with his mother's eyes and the fashion sense of a drunk troll. They had been doing this for the last half hour and the little girl was getting tired of answering her mother's questions eagerly when all she wanted to do was go home and veg out to her shrine of the very boy they were looking for.

When it got to the point when they couldn't wait any more they went onto hidden platform hoping they might make a good impression on the boy before he met some of the more unsavory denizens of their world.

They hadn't even noticed the boy following just behind them with the snowy owl perched on his shoulder. Granted he looked nothing like Harry Potter with his curly blue hair and light brown skin. The boy just watched as the redheads walk and he wondered how he never noticed it the first time. The first time he was there for 30 minutes before the Weasleys arrived.

'Oh well' he thought he had bigger plans right now. Using his wand Harry pulled out a memory strand of the event and placed it into a crystal phial before giving it to Hedwig with a pre penned letter for the DMLE. The memory showed their disregard for the secrecy laws, and the crowd of muggles that gathered to follow the nut job running up and down the platform even the 2 or 3 that managed to get onto the platform because the followed them right in. True none of that stuff with the muggles happened, but with his bitchin' occlumency shields the Ministry didn't need to know that part now did they?

_**1) Incase anybody is wondering Harry ordered Brazened butterfly lamb chops stuffed with curry rice, and Oven roasted garlic and chive potatoes**_

_**2) That was my If I knew then what I know now moments.—If I had only listened to my uncle when I was 10 I could have retired a wealthy man by the time I was 18.**_

_**There is one cliché that really rubs me the wrong way. Harry gets money and all of a sudden there are between 2 to my highest count was 10 chapters of nothing but shopping spree where He spends millions of galleons between the bank and the leaky cauldron and then goes to buy hundreds of thousands of pounds in London proper. It just doesn't work for me and from what I've noticed it's not working anymore for a whole lot of others as they have just started skipping the scene all together. Granted having investing his money the way he did kind of counts towards the millions of galleons from point A to point B, but I don't see it as Harry going from poor to completely frivolous peacock in one afternoon just to get back people most portray as not worth his time.**_

_**Anyway I'm going to need a beta soon I don't think I can really do the kind of bashing and evil that I have in mind. If anybody is interested let me know**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Hogwarts Express was Harry's third favorite from of magical transportation, behind flying. That love started on his first ever trip to school, the trips away weren't so great when he had to return to the Dursley's, but after his sixth year it wasn't so bad. After setting right the government and school problems Harry rode the train as security for the first couple of years to make sure the left over Dumbledore supporters didn't try something funny. He didn't ride the train again until he returned to teach at the age of 90, and continued to ride the train every year to and from until he "died". Headmaster Longbottom rode with Harry until he retired and Headmaster Julian Granger (Hermione's youngest) continued the tradition until he retired 40 years later. The other 2 before his appointment to headmaster only ever made one trip in the brake van that was unofficially labeled "The Headmaster Car".

All in all it was a better experience for Harry riding for all those years than when he was a student. Meeting the old and new students allowed him to bee seen as a approachable figure as he would travel compartment to compartment to check on the children and offer advice to the ones suffering from separation anxiety. It thrilled all the children to hear the "Great Harry Potter" tell the stories about his worries about being sent home, and his first ever friends and enemies. As he got on in years and didn't have the strength to continually walk up and down the train he had added to the acceptance letters an open invitation encouraging students come to the brake van and talk with the teachers and headmaster riding.

Harry saw no reason to break from tradition now so here he was sitting on the back platform of the car sitting on his trunk transfigured into a rocking chair with a blanket over his lap and legs, reading a novel. His mind still not convinced he didn't have a 230 year old bladder anymore made him get up once again to use the loo. On his way back he saw Neville and Hermione leave a compartment. He could see Neville hunched over sobbing and Hermione patting him on the back trying her best to console him.

Harry approached the couple "Excuse me, but is he all right?"

Hermione looked at him "Sorry, Neville here lost his toad. We were just going to find it. You haven't seen him have you?"

Harry shook his head "Sorry No. I couldn't imagine what would happen if my owl ran away."

His statement caused Neville to cry harder and Hermione to give him a cold stare for causing it.

"Sorry…Sorry! I didn't mean to upset him more. If you want I can help you look for it. I mean a toad couldn't have gotten very far" Harry said.

"Well that's decent of you" Hermione huffed in her bossy tone.

They ended up searching through two cars and were having no luck. Most of the Slytherins made fun of Neville for having a toad in the first place, while the Ravenclaws responded with a indifferent no. The Weasley Twins said they hoped a stupid firsty didn't confuse it for a chocolate frog. The Gryffindor prefect Percy just lectured them about bothering a school official for such a trivial matter. The only sympathy they got were from some first years and upper year Huffelpuffs.

As the finished the second cart Harry got frustrated "That's it! I can't do this any more"

Neville looked down trodden at Harry proclamation, while Hermione gave him a scathing look.

"Well thanks for nothing. If you'll excuse us we'll keep looking" she said and then pushed passed him intent on searching the next car.

"Wait!" Harry yelled. "I didn't say I would stop helping. I'm just frustrated by searching like this. I know a better way"

"Well what other way is there?" Neville asked hopefully. Hermione looked interested as well.

"Magic" Harry said simply

Hermione looked excited about Harry's idea, but Neville looked nervous.

"I don't know… I'm not very strong and my wand doesn't work so well" Neville said.

Harry walked up to him and placed his hands on Neville's shoulders and looked him right in the eyes "Neville is it?" Harry asked and Neville nodded.

"Hi Neville, I'm Harry" he smiled. "This spell can only be performed by you and it's not very hard. You want to give it a try?"

"O..OK" Neville nodded

"Why can't I try?" Hermione whined.

"Trust me, you'll see why in a minute" Harry explained patiently. "OK Neville, take your wand and point it straight up in the air…Now close your eyes and picture your toad in your mind. Try and make the picture as accurate as possible even what he smells and feels like."

Harry gave him a moment to visualize "Do you have it?"

Neville nodded again.

"Good, now what is your toad's name?"

"Trevor"

"That's a fine name…Now feel your magic and start to push it towards your wand…Now I want you call out _Point Me Trevor_… alright"

"The point me spell doesn't work like that. It only points north and the way he's handling his wand isn't even right" Hermione scolded.

Harry rolled his eyes "It will work. It's a variation I read about in a book on household charms. It's used when _Accio _could end up damaging something and with all the wall and doors on this train Trevor could end up going splat"

"OK Neville, now tell you magic what to do. You want it to find Trevor. Now say the spell"

"_Point Me, Trevor_" Neville said unsure of himself. His wand tip lit up sparked a few times and fizzed out.

"I told you it wouldn't work" Hermione said condescendingly.

"Wait a minute here. Neville when you do the spell you have to be commanding and confident. Make the magic do as you tell it. Don't just say the words and hope it works for the best." Harry explained.

Neville just shook his head "I..I can't do it. This is my dad's wand. It won't work good for me"

"Neville, don't think me rude for this, but…So what if it was your dad's wand? It's yours now make it do as you command" Harry sighed.

"Mr. Ollivander told me wands that don't pick their own wizard won't work as well as others" Hermione put in her two knuts.

Harry growled in frustration "That's not completely true. Yes there are wands that are a better match for a persons magic, but a wand is just a tool. It might be harder at first, but when you show it whose boss it will work just as well as any other wand."

Harry didn't like to do this to Hermione. He remembered he like this, she believed the "rules" of magic were set in stone and challenging that belief would only make her dig her heals in deeper until it was completely shattered by proving her wrong.

"Now Neville, lets try again…Wand up…Visualize…Feel the magic…Push the magic…Now command the spell…"

"_Point Me Trevor!_" Neville commanded.

His wand lit up and jerked him in the direction of the locomotive and started pulling him that way. Harry and Hermione followed him.

In hindsight the image of the crying boy looking for his toad walking determined down each car of the train with his wand tip lit and pointed in front of him was great. All of the students jumped out of his way like he was going to hex them. The prefects were all trying to stop him from doing something stupid, but Neville just ignored them and walked right past.

They eventually found Trevor in the first passenger car on the step by the door. Apparently Trevor jumped ship as soon as Neville boarded the train.

As they walked back to Neville and Hermione's compartment Hermione decided to make small talk.

"Thanks for helping Neville. I didn't think we would ever find him"

Harry shook his head "Nah, don't mention it. I was just trying to help"

"You did so much more than that…I mean, before Neville realized his toad was missing he was going on and on about how he wasn't good enough to be going to Hogwarts and about being little better than a squib. What ever that is? You showed him a spell and convinced him he was good enough. The stories he told me about his family, I think he's being pressured for something and it's getting to him." Hermione explained.

"Nah, he's just nervous. I'm sure once he's at school surrounded by others and the support of the teachers he'll be fine" Harry tried to downplay what he did.

"By the way what's your name?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

Hermione gasped "I'm so sorry. All that time we were together I didn't think to introduce myself… I'm Hermione, Hermione Granger"

"Nice to meet you Miss Granger… I'm Harry Potter" he said holding out his hand to shake hers.

Hermione and Neville stopped and stared at the now famous wizard. Neville started stuttering out even more thanks and started rambling about him in the books she had read.

"Guys don't worry about it. I'm a person just like you, a soon to be first year about who really doesn't know a whole lot yet but I'm eager to learn. Please don't make a big deal about me OK?"

With muttered apologies the group continued on to the compartment. When they got there it seemed there was another occupant. A gangly redhead was sleeping in the compartment and had made a huge mess. There was a half eaten sandwich on one seat with mustard blobs surrounding it. Apparently he was looking for something in his trunk because it was on the floor and the boys clothes and books were strewn all over the place.

Hermione and Neville were about to wake the slob up and throw him out but Harry stopped them.

"Why don't you guys join me in my compartment? There's plenty of room and I'm sure the company is better."

The two didn't even have to think about it and silently removed their trunks from the overhead racks. Hermione almost yakked when saw a pair of discolored tighty whities with skid marks wrapped around the handle of her trunk. Harry made a big show of using the levitation charm to remove them and flicked them out the window. Hermione thanked him then used the sleeve of her shirt to cover her hand as she grabbed the trunk and stepped out into the corridor. When they had their backs turned Harry vanished all of the redhead's underwear and socks even the ones he was wearing, sealed the window and cast a charm that gradually would foul the air with the smell of human corpses. When he was done Harry led them back to the brake car, only stopping to grab a couple of treats for the rest of the ride

"Harry, are you sure it's OK to be out here? I don't want to get into trouble before we even get there" Hermione said being very apprehensive about sitting on the outside of the train. Neville didn't look much better.

Harry pulled a couple of chairs out of the car so they could sit with him. "Sure! I've been out here since the train left London. The trolley lady even talked with me for a bit when she came out to take a couple of hits on her pipe (tobacco). The only thing she said was to make sure I didn't fall off."

"OK then" Hermione gave in.

Harry settled himself back into his chair and returned to his book while Hermione was pointing out all of the muggle things to Neville.

After a while when the train was far into the country Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't been apart of the conversation the whole trip. When she looked at him she thought he looked like her grandparents rocking back and forth with his blanket and book. She honestly didn't know anybody their age that could stand rockers until now.

"Is that a book on magic? Can I see it?" she asked.

Harry looked up at her "No it's a novel" and handed the book over.

She started flipping through the pages and realized she couldn't read it. "What language is this? It looks Asian"

"It's Mandarin" Harry said taking the book back "The English version isn't quite as engaging"

"What's it called?" she asked.

"Journey to the West by Wu Cheng'en. It's one of the Five Great Classical Novels from Chinese literature." Harry explained.

"Is it any good?" Neville asked

"Its one of the most popular folk novels in chinese history and has been around for about 400 years."

"What's it about?" Hermione asked

Harry smiled "Why spoil it. Why don't you read it".

"We don't speak chinese. How are we supposed to read it" she explained.

"I do have an english copy. Your more than welcome to have it." Harry told them.

"Oh, OK"

As the sun start to set, Harry stood up and pulled his "chair" back into the car "I think we're almost there, so I'm going to change clothes then you guys can"

_**I checked all of my favorite fics a lot of really good ones and some really bad ones. As far as I can tell out of the 400,000**__**+ HP fics this is the most unique train/trevor scene out there. If you think about my logic poor Trevor should have been killed far to many times for my taste. ^_^**_

_**I really worked my noodle on this one. My family has a bit of a personal history with the Hogwarts Express. My Great Grandfather "Orbie" was a Locomotive Maintenance Engineer from about 1925 till 1966. From 1940 to 1943 he was stationed in the UK to service the rail system and there are some picture of him with #5972. the Olten Hall. That was the train used in the first movie so I felt it my duty to write this as best and unique as possible.**_

_**To any of my readers who enjoy Chinese Literature. I'm trying to find an English copy of "Jin Ping Mei" by Lu Xun. I have the other 4 Stories, if you know PM me PLEASE!!!!!!**_


End file.
